


Writing On the Wall

by midas_touch_of_angst



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, One Shot, Romantic Soulmates, STR-Crossed Lovers, Short One Shot, So they've never communicated very well, The three live in different timezones, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midas_touch_of_angst/pseuds/midas_touch_of_angst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU: whatever you write on your skin appears on your soulmate's. Taiyang hasn't been talking to his soulmate much, and is much surprised when he finds out there might be more than one. </p><p>(One-Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing On the Wall

Writing on the Wall

Taiyang didn’t know much about his soulmate. He hadn’t cared about the idea until just a few months ago. His soulmate, on the other hand, was an artist. Ever since he was little, he’d wake up in the morning to find flowers and dragons drawn up his arms, in a variety of colors, which got progressively better and better as he grew older. Every now and again he’d look down and see a note about class, or a quick “Have a nice day!”, but he didn’t start responding until last December. He had only recently turned sixteen, and looked down on his arm to see notes. “Are you out there?” “Do you even exist?” “Who are you?”, and lastly,  “I don’t want to be alone.”

He’d felt horrible. Of course this poor person would think they didn’t have a soulmate! How had he been such an idiot? Now it looked like they were having a breakdown. He quickly grabbed a pen and scribbled on his arm, “Sorry.”

At first, he was worried they wouldn’t respond. Then, he saw a quick, “My name’s Summer.”

He didn’t feel like giving out his name. He still knew pretty much nothing about Summer except that she was an artist- and presumably a “she”, he hadn’t asked. He wrote back, “So, you’re a girl, right?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Er, no.”

“Is it the middle of the night where you are?”

Taiyang looked out the window. “No, it’s dawn.”

“Oh.”

Pause.

“I move around a lot. Maybe I’ll be nearby you soon?”

She must have gone to sleep after he sent an affirmative “Cool”, but he started to write her nice messages after that. Like, “Keep it up!”, “Have a nice afternoon” and “I’ll pay you ten dollars when we meet if you tell me what the square root of 84 is.” Okay, maybe that last one was an attempt to cheat on his math quiz, but the point still stood that they were communicating more. He kept forgetting to give her his name, though, and whenever he remembered she had already gone to sleep.

One day, in the middle of a lecture in History class, Taiyang did math on a scratch sheet of paper. Summer should be awake by now. When the teacher wasn’t looking, Taiyang wrote on his arm, “Good morning!”

He waited for a response, but was very surprised when a messier handwriting than Summer’s appeared beneath it saying, “Who the heck are you?”

Except the other person wrote a much dirtier word than ‘heck.’ Taiyang pulled his sleeve down to cover it in case someone looked, and wrote quickly, “Summer? What’s up with your handwriting?”

“Wait, you’re not Summer?”

“Summer, what are you doing?”

Suddenly, Summer’s handwriting appeared beneath the two others’. “Wait, have I been writing to two people?”

Taiyang froze for a second. Two people? He had two soulmates? Was that possible?

Apparently it was. The other soulmate wrote on her arm, “Wtf?”

Summer wrote on her arm, “Oh my gosh. I’m sorry about that… um…?”

Taiyang scribbled his name, and saw the other soulmate write “Raven.”

“Wow, ok.” Summer wrote. “I didn’t notice because your handwriting looked so similar, but now I can tell the difference.”

“Taiyang!” The teacher yelled, and Taiyang jumped. “What are you writing on your hand?”

Taiyang smiled and showed her, just as Raven unleashed a stream of obscenities down his arm.

The teacher gaped, looking at the words that would better fit the vocabulary of a sailor than a teenage girl, while the class started to laugh. She looked to Taiyang, as if for an explanation, and he simply smiled and said,

“I have a lovely soulmate.”


End file.
